


Sugar Rush

by Setaeru



Series: Bittersweet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Kept Boy Dean, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a popup ad. He didn't need the money, he was a fairly successful author; and as an omega, he was taken care of by the state. The physical company, however, sounded intriguing. If he did exactly as the guy wanted, he'd have to move out of his apartment and in with him, follow whatever rules or orders he had and be his good little boy.</p>
<p>It didn't sound too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by **several works containing similar themes** ; and also a conversation with a _very_ kinky teenager.
> 
> Also, the template and profile may or may not have come from an actual sugar dating website (please do tell if you _somehow_ recognize the site). Lmao. The timeline for this story is unrealistic but hey, it's fake and there's smut. Don't complain.
> 
> Unless someone wishes to come forth and offer to be my beta (it comes with free chapter previews and virtual chocolate!), you'll have to suffer with grammar, spelling and character mistakes (Please forgive me for them though). ;)

Dean lay on his side, propped up on his hand. He stared quietly at his laptop screen, open to the tab that had popped up earlier, interrupting his - extremely intense and serious - morning jerk off marathon. His browser was open to a website called 'SugarRush.com' and apparently it was a hookup site... or it seemed like it was. Dean huffed and shifted onto his stomach, fingers hovering over the keyboard buttons. He could either sign up for the website, just to check it out further - of course, or he could exit the tab and forget it ever popped up on his screen.

Dean chewed his lower lip, eyeing the site critically. It seemed legit, but you could never know these days; everyone put up fake websites to draw your attention - especially porn sites! He groaned and dropped his head, banging it lightly against the bottom of his laptop. What the fuck did he do? Sign up or exit? It wouldn't hurt to sign up and check it out... maybe even chat a little.

Well fuck.

Dean clicked the sign up button and typed in his email and a password and paused, thinking of a username. 67_Impala. There we go. Dean quickly verified the account through his email then began composing his profile.

 

Dean quickly entered all his information in and uploaded a picture of himself that Charlie had taken last month after giving him a shave before their once a month LARP session. It didn't take more than thirty minutes for his profile and picture to be approved. Less than five minutes after than, he already had more than thirty profile views. Jesus fuck. And more than ten messages. Dean flushed, he felt popular as fuck. Damn. He scrolled through the messages and profiles, lips pressed thin when he saw almost all of them weren't even from Lawrence. Then he saw the thirteenth message from someone with the name 'HoneyAngel04'.

**_HoneyAngel04:_ **

**_Hello, 67_impala. If you have a moment, check out my profile. :)_ **

_Well, don't mind if I do,_ Dean thought, clicking on the blurry picture beside the message.

Hell yes. This guy was actually in Lawrence. Dean grinned and typed a message out.

_**67_Impala:** _

_**You seem interesting** _

Fuck that sounded so stupid. Dean wondered if he could somehow delete it and send a different one but a little message showed up underneath, saying HoneyAngel04 had read his message. Fuck!

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**Thank you. You do as well. My name is Castiel.** _

_**67_Impala:** _

_**I thought this site advised against giving out names** _

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**They do. I just don't care.** _

_**67_Impala:** _

_**Haha, rebel. Something should be done about that!** _

Castiel wasn't replying. _Great, Dean,_ he thought, hitting his own head.  _You went too far._ Wait! Maybe he hadn't got what Dean had meant. Please, God, please.

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**Perhaps you should be punished for insinuating I should be. ;)** _

Shit...

_**67_Impala:** _

_**I wasn't!** _

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**Lying now? Punishment is definitely in order.** _

_**67_Impala:** _

_**I'm sorry** _

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**You will be.** _

Dean groaned. That shouldn't be arousing. At all. He dropped his head onto his wrists, closing his eyes. He literally just met this guy barely ten minutes ago and they were so close to sexting it wasn't funny. He wasn't a slut! He wasn't. He lifted his head at the sound of a ping.

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**Would you like to meet somewhere today? It's only 11 in the morning and I'm free all day today. I would really like to get to know you better.** _

_**67_Impala:** _

_**Tricky Delights at 1?** _

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**That works for me.** _

_**67_Impala:** _

_**Great! I need to go. Talk to you later?** _

_**HoneyAngel04:** _

_**Of course. Goodbye for now, 67_Impala. ;)** _

_**67_Impala:** _

_**Bye**_

Dean stared at his screen for several long, silent moments. Then he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. What the fuck was wrong with him? How could he agree to meet a total fucking stranger in real life when they'd only sent less than twenty messages to each other? Fucking hell. He was so stupid. He wondered if he could make up an excuse and say he just remembered he had something else to do at 1 and not go? Or... or... just not show up? But Dean loved Tricky Delights and the guy might start going there actively and fuckkkkkk.

Dean slammed his laptop shut and crawled out of bed, heading for the bathroom. A shower was definitely in order. A long, hot and slick shower. That was most definitely **not** spent thinking of the punishment this blurry faced Castiel had been talking about.

***

Dean stepped into Tricky Delights at twelve fifty-five, looking around for anyone recognizable and finding no one. The place was a little deserted today, with only three customers sitting at tables. A boy was behind the counter, sitting on a stool and looking at his phone. Dean heard a ding from behind himself and swallowed, wondering if it was this mystery Castiel.

He turned his head to look and his mouth dried up immediately. There stood a six foot man with fluffy dark brown hair, sparkling dark blue eyes and a charming white smile, looking incredibly dapper in an old but well cared for beige trench coat, tailored black pinstriped suit, complete with a waistcoat, tie clip and deep blue handkerchief to match his tie.

"67_Impala, I'm assuming?" The man said and smiled, stepping closer and holding out his right hand, Dean noting the small black gift bag in his other. He forced a smile onto his face and turned around, grasping Castiel's hand and shaking it.

"Yeah. Yes. Hi, uh, Castiel," he said, then immediately turned bright red. "Uh, sorry, my name is, er, Dean."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and laughed, deep and soft and warm. "Hello, Dean." He tugged on his hand, and Dean realized he was still holding it. He quickly let go and blushed, muttering an apology. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"No, I- I just got here."

"Perfect. What would you like?"

"Uh, a latte but I can get it..."

"Please, allow me. Would you mind getting us a table? Preferably, somewhere relatively clear of others." Castiel didn't wait for his response and instead stepped up to the counter, immediately engaging the young boy behind it in conversation.

Dean sighed and shrugged, deciding to let it all slide for the moment. He removed his leather jacket as he walked to the far side of the cafe, where no one was even seated and took the chair in front of a wall and to the right of the window, draping his jacket over the back of it. He had a good view of the outside traffic and parking lot and the door and counter where Castiel stood quietly, patiently waiting for their drinks.

It didn't take more than five minutes before he was strolling over to Dean with long and confident strides. He set Dean's latte down in front of him, along with a small brown bag and set the gift bag close to the window, in the middle of the table. He removed his trench coat and dropped it on the back of the chair, then sat down across the table from Dean and sipped from his white cup.

"I'm assuming this is your first time doing something like this?" Castiel asked after a brief silence, setting his drink on the counter.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "Is it obvious?" He wrapped his fingers around his own white cup, feeling the heat from the liquid within. Castiel shook his head, smiling softly.

"It makes you a little more endearing," he said simply.

His eyes crinkled at the corners when Dean flushed at his reply. He turned his head down and stared at his cup. "How do these work?"

"Many ways," Castiel responded, sounding thoughtful. "This can be a relationship where you provide me with company whenever I call and I provide you with an allowance, spending money, vacations, dinner and numerous gifts; or we can add sexual intercourse onto that and a number of different activities, but I'm sure you get the gist."

"Would you be alright if I said I only wanted to talk to you, befriend you?" Dean asked, lifting his head and eyeing Castiel critically.

The man huffed a quiet laugh. "I would be perfectly alright with that, Dean. I'm not going to force you into anything, I refuse." Castiel lifted his cup and swallowed a mouthful of his drink. He set the cup down as he licked his lips. "I want you to understand that I'm a bit of an introvert; I prefer being alone and not interacting with people but I also enjoy speaking with them. Humans were made to interact with one another and I like doing so, but at the same time, too much conversation puts me off."

"So you..." Dean paused to think. "You wanna sit in silence with another?"

Castiel made a little face before his expression smoothed out again. "Something like that. If it's a conversation that is enjoyable and pertains to my interests, I would gladly participate. If it's a conversation that topics say... makeup, I would much rather be silent."

"Ah," Dean lifted his cup and carefully took a small sip, barely repressing a grimace at the hot temperate. "What are your interests?"

"Hmm," Castiel pursed his lips, looking out the window thoughtfully. "I like golfing, hiking, drawing... swimming, skiing, billiards, photography, but my favorite thing to do is keep bees."

"Keep... bees?"

"Yes. I'm a bee enthusiast. It's what I based my company on."

"Your company. Right," Dean nodded. "What's it called? Uh, what do you guys do exactly?"

Castiel lifted his cup again, eyeing him over the top. "As I said, I'm a bee enthusiast. I'm sure you heard of Bumble Apiary?" Dean barely recalled a honey bottle company by that name, and nodded. "My friend, Cain, and I built that company from the ground up. He decided to retire early and I chose to run the company myself."

"Wow," Dean laughed. "That's, uh, wow. When did you start the company?"

"Back in two-thousand and five. It took a lot of struggling to be at the place we are now but honestly? I wouldn't have done it any different. Well, I might have done better advertising," Castiel grinned. "What do you do, Dean?"

"Me? Oh, I'm a writer. I sometimes work at my uncle's garage too," he wasn't ashamed of his occupation but compared to Castiel, his sounded crappy.

"A writer? What do you write about?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," he joked, smiling when Castiel laughed, body shaking lightly. "I write under an alias and I'm sorry, but I'd rather not tell anyone what the name is or what the story is about."

"I'd like to see you try. Don't apologize, Dean, everyone is entitled to their secrets," he replied. "So your uncle's garage. You're a part-time mechanic?"

"Something like that," Dean tested his drink again, finding it cooler, and swallowed down a mouthful, sighing. "I help him out for free when he's extra busy. I love cars and I wouldn't mind getting dirty if it means I get to touch a beautiful classic."

"He only does classic cars?"

"Well, no, he owns a normal garage but he also owns Singer-Winchester Auto Restoration with my dad," he watched Castiel's eyes light up with recognition. "People come from all over for them and he only trusts a few to work on these cars, myself being one of them."

"Singer-Winchester Auto Restoration," Castiel repeated, a smile twitching his lips up. "I've went to them quite a few times. I was always extremely pleased with the results. I believe I spoke with a man named Bobby?"

"Yeah? Bobby's my uncle, not by blood, but," he shrugged. "He might as well be. I've known him all my life. What kind of car do you have?"

"Currently driving? I came here in a 1969 Camaro SS. I have many other cars at my estate back in Kansas City. I would love to show you them but I'm not so sure you'd agree to take a trip with me just yet," Castiel licked his lips, shifting forward in his seat, elbows sliding on the table. "Tell me about yourself, Dean. Other than occasionally working for your uncle and writing, what do you do or like?"

He swallowed, looking away. "I don't do much, to be honest." He briefly glanced back at Castiel to see he'd laced his fingers and put his chin on them. "I, uh, I guess I like baking? It sounds lame in comparison to your interests but..." he shrugged again, bouncing his leg.

"Baking sounds fun," Castiel said softly, warmly. "I would love to learn how. Of course, it might be a disaster if I'm there. I'm a terrible cook as it is. Allow me to bake and I'll create a snow storm with flour." Dean laughed at the image his mind conjured up, eyes darting back to Castiel to find him watching him with a gentle gaze.

"I could teach you," he offered before he could think. "If you want _me_ to, that is."

"I would like that very much, Dean," he smiled with closed lips, head tilting just a touch to the right. "I can't promise that you won't be covered in flour by the end though."

"I don't mind," Dean smirked. "Just an excuse to hop in the shower with-" Shit. Dean felt his face turn red and dropped his chin to his chest, staring at his cup with a gaze so harsh, he was surprised it didn't melt the damn thing.

Fingers brushed over his cheek, and as he slowly lifted his head, two hooked themselves under his chin. Castiel wasn't smiling anymore but he wasn't expressionless either. "That sounds like fun," he whispered, thumb stroking over his jaw, gaze flickering between his lips and his eyes. "I'd be a willing participant."

With the way his fingers were placed, Dean knew that Castiel felt him swallow hard. "That's always open, then," he said quietly. Castiel hummed and nodded, dropping his hand to the table and pulling it back towards himself.

He looked at the gift bag on the table and took hold of it, setting it down in front of Dean, right beside his coffee. "I bought that for you. It's... well, open it." Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a mahogany box with a golden clasp in the middle. He slowly undid it and lifted the lid, lips parting at the beautiful brown leather bracelet within.

It was half an inch thick and braided, with a small silver clasp holding it together. "Castiel, this is-"

"May I put it on you?" He wanted to deny the gift, say it was too much, something, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. "I'll take that as a yes," Castiel chuckled, taking hold of the bracelet and undoing the clasp. He took Dean's right wrist and wrapped the leather around it, clasping it and admiring it for a moment. "Do you like it?"

"Y-" he cleared his throat. "Yes." He touched the leather, finger stroking over it briefly. "It's- Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dean." Castiel hummed and pushed the brown paper bag towards him. "I got you a cookie, chocolate chip."

"Thank you," he repeated, turning to look at the paper bag then turning to Castiel. "You're very kind." He flicked the bag open and pulled out two cookies, setting one on top of the bag, he pushed it towards Castiel. "I only want one."

Castiel smiled with closed lips and picked up the cookie, biting into it and chewing. Dean did the same, munching on the dessert and staring out the window, aware of Castiel's searching gaze on him. This seemed like a good deal. If Dean agreed to the sexual part, he would be able to get sex from this as well; but it kind of made him feel like an escort, and he didn't like that.

"If I agree to be in a sexual relationship with you, what would that entail?" He turned his gaze back to Castiel.

The man swallowed and set the half-eaten cookie on the bag, licking his lips. "I would like it if you moved in with me. I would have rules in place, such as a curfew, and chores that I would like you to complete. I would pay you anywhere from fifteen thousand dollars and up every month, and that doesn't include spending money or gifts or anything of the sort."

"And where does the sexual part come in?"

Castiel's lips parted with a small grin, eyes darkening. "I would keep you in a cock cage for an indefinite amount of time. You would walk around naked and always ready for me to take you, be it in the bedroom, kitchen or on the balcony." He leaned forward, grin widening. His voice dropped, soft and teasing, "I would fuck you everyday, Dean, knot you and make you beg to come."

Dean swallowed, heartbeat pounding in his chest. "R-right. What about the, uh, rules? What kind- uh-"

Castiel chuckled and leaned back. "If you disobey me I will punish you. I will spank you and I will make you stand in the corner for a certain amount of time so you can think about what you did wrong. If you go out and come home past your curfew without texting or calling to ask me for permission, or inform me if something happened, you will be punished. If you do not complete the list of daily chores I give you, you will be punished. If you orgasm without my permission, you will be punished. If you-"

"I get it," he interrupted, looking down when Castiel sent him an amused look. "I get it. Obey you or get punished."

"I'm also into bondage, Dean. I would enjoy tying you up and teasing you for..." he pursed his lips. "Hours."

"Right," Dean cleared his throat, shifting in his chair. "That, uh, sounds interesting."

"I'm sure it does," Castiel smirked. "I would like for you to sign papers before we begin, of course, detailing what you're okay with doing and not doing, as well as a confidentiality agreement. I'd also like a test run, Dean, something that comes before all the documents."

"T-test run?"

"I would like to have sex with you, preferably sometime today. I want to make sure you understand what I expect, and I want to know if you are able to follow orders." Castiel pushed his chair back and stood, he dug into his left pant pocket and set a folded piece of paper on the table, then shrugged on his coat and picked up his drink and the half-eaten cookie. "Come to that address at seven, tell the attendant your name and that you're here for Mr. Novak. If you can't come, call with a reason. I'll be waiting."

With that said, Castiel turned and walked away, heading out the door.

Well fuck.

***

Dean stood outside The Architect Hotel, pacing nervously and freezing his ass off. He had fifteen minutes until he was due at Castiel's place and he couldn't make himself go inside. He wanted this. Badly. It sounded like the perfect gig for a person like him. He got money just to do a few chores and be fucked and dominated by a hot, smart and wealthy dude. He didn't need the money, not at all, but he could probably save it up for Sammy and Adam and gift it to them for college shit or something else.

The doorman eyed him cautiously, probably worried he'd try and stab the guy. Dean snorted at the thought and composed himself, straightening his back and breathing deeply. He could do this. He turned and forced himself to march up the short stairs to the door and walk in with a short thanks to the doorman for holding the door open. He looked around at the elegant and large lobby, eyeing the few people there, and headed towards the counter where a lady stood dressed in a black and red uniform, similar to the doorman's.

"Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?" She said immediately, smiling warmly at him. Dean glanced at her badge then back at her face.

"'Evening, Hannah. My name is Dean. I'm here for Mr. Novak," he said, returning her smile.

"Of course. Mr. Novak informed me you would be coming." She handed him a keycard and gestured to the array of elevators. "Enter one of the elevators, swipe the card over the reader and press the button for the penthouse. Mr. Novak is in the door to the right, room 3701."

"Thank you," Dean said, turning and walking away.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Dean," Hannah said politely.

"Evening," he said over his shoulder, winking at her, then turning to look straight again. He clicked the ' _up_ ' button for the elevators and turned his head when one dinged open. He entered and swiped the card through the reader, watching the doors immediately close. He clicked the 37th button, the only one that read ' _PH_ ' and turned to the side, leaning against the elevator wall as it began to ascend.

Dean flipped the card over in his hands then slid it into his pocket, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. Were they just going to get into it? Or would they talk about what was going to happen before starting? Jesus, what did he get himself into. He glanced at his watch and frowned; time flew by fast, he noted, seeing as he only had five more minutes until he was expected.

The elevator stopped moving and dinged open a moment later, revealing a plain hallway with soft beige walls and a few pictures and fake plants. Dean glanced between the only two doors there and turned to the right where the room number was 3701. He breathed deeply then knocked on the door twice, dropping his arm and turning to the side to inspect a photograph hung on the wall. It was of the Kansas City skyline, one taken when the sun had been setting; it was beautiful.

The door opened to reveal Castiel, dressed in only his white button up, dark blue tie and slacks. "Hello, Dean," he smiled, lifting his arm and glancing at his watch. "Right on time. Please, come in." He stepped back and opened the door wider. Dean carefully stepped inside and looked around at the extravagant suite. "Please remove your shoes and socks and set them in the tray. I'll take your jacket." Dean would have done so anyways but he recognized an order when he heard one. This was another test, it seemed.

He removed his leather jacket and handed it to Castiel, watching him place it on a hook above the shoe tray as he lifted his knee to his chest and undid the laces of his boot, pulling it off and setting it in the tray, stuffing his sock inside the boot before doing the same with his other foot. Castiel looked pleased and gestured him to follow, walking deeper into the suite and letting him look around. From the door, there was a small table to the right and a shoe tray. When you passed the small space, it opened up into a huge living room that connected into a kitchen, and showcased a curved set of stairs leading up to a dark hallway. There were two large glass doors leading to a large balcony with a few chairs and plants and covered from above in case of rain.

"This is a nice place," he commented, turning to find Castiel watching him with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you," he said, turning to look over the place himself. "My sister had it designed. It's a little impersonal in my opinion but it's still nice."

"Yeah," he muttered, licking his lips. "So you have a sister?"

Castiel tilted his head towards the sectional sofa in the living room and walked over, Dean trailing behind him. "Yes," he said, sitting down. "Three elder brothers, a younger sister and two younger brothers."

"Wow. Big family, huh?" Dean muttered in reply, sitting down a few feet from the other man.

"Seven is a lot compared to most, so yes, big family."

"I have two little brothers, Sammy and Adam. Sammy goes to school in Cali; smart little shit got into Stanford on a full ride."

"What's he studying?" Castiel laid his arm over the back of the couch, fingers just shy of Dean's shoulder.

"Law. He wants to be a lawyer and help innocent people," Dean chuckled.

"How about Adam?"

"He's, uh, he's still in high school. He's only fifteen but he wants to be a mechanic like our dad."

"How old is Sam if you're twenty-four and Adam's fifteen?"

"Sammy's twenty," Dean laced his fingers together, fighting the urge to nervously pick at the skin on either side of his thumbnails. "What about your siblings?"

"The eldest are Michael and Lucifer, twins, and they own a law firm together; when Sam graduates, I wouldn't mind putting in a word for him," Castiel offered.

He wanted this to be long-term then? Dean eyed him suspiciously and nodded slowly. "That'd be nice. Thanks," he said slowly, trying not to frown.

"Not a problem. After Michael and Lucifer comes Gabriel, he owns a chain of bakeries and cafes," Castiel smiled like he was amused at something, and Dean didn't get it until his next words. "He owns Tricky Delights."

"Well shit," Dean said, blinking and laughing.

"Indeed," Castiel's gaze dragged over his body before returning to his face. "Then comes myself. After that is Anna, an interior designer. Following her is Bartholomew, a doctor, and Samandriel, an artist."

"How old are they?"

"Michael and Lucifer are forty-three, Gabriel is thirty-nine, I'm thirty-five, Anna is thirty-one, Bartholomew is twenty-seven and Samandriel is twenty-two; his birthday has yet to occur."

"Wow. Four years between all of you? That must have taken some planning."

"Probably, but I'd rather not think about my parents and how they "planned" my siblings and I," Castiel said, actually lifting his hands to make the quotes around the word. Dean barely held back a snicker, pressing his lips together and looking away.

"Right," he said, licking his lips when he heard the amused note in his own voice. He hoped Castiel missed it. "So, uh, about this..."

"Yes?"

"What do we do?" he asked, turning red and looking down at his hands. 

Castiel slid closer, pressing the left side of his body to Dean's right, arm over his shoulders. He leaned in close, lips ghosting over his ear shell. "What would you like to do?" His breath was warm and moist against his ear, it sent a shudder racing down Dean's spine.

"I... would like to have sex with you," he muttered slowly, voice cracking with nerves.

"That can most definitely be arranged, Dean," Castiel murmured, teeth clamping down on his ear and lips following. Dean inhaled air sharply, nostrils flaring and lips parting. It was gentle, just a tease. His teeth worried the flesh of Dean's ear, sending tingles of pleasure through his body. He pulled back, licking lightly at the abused flesh. His right hand slid over Dean's thighs, dipping between them and squeezing lightly at his inner leg. His hand trailed up his right thigh, then down, warming the flesh through his jeans and sending more tingles through his body.

"Castiel-"

"Hmm?" Castiel pressed a light kiss to his face, to his jaw and then to his neck.

"I'm scared," he whispered, throat tightening.

"Why?" Castiel paused, hand stopping its movement and lips remaining pressed to one spot on Dean's neck. He drew back slowly, brows furrowed. "Are you a virgin?"

"Not from... the front..." He hoped he understand what he meant.

"I see. So you've fucked someone but never been fucked, is that right?"

"Uh-huh," Dean's face felt hot, and he knew it was probably as red as a tomato. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

"I'll be extra gentle if you allow me to continue," Castiel said gently, sounding genuine. Dean looked at him, biting his lip, and searched his face. He was being truthful, he could smell it the honesty now that he was pressed up against him, he could also smell tinges of arousal and something earthy, probably his own unique scent. Dean nodded, watching Castiel pull away and stand.

He held his hand out and Dean took it. "Let's go to my bedroom," he said, guiding Dean across the floor, hand held tightly as they ascended the stairs. Castiel led him down the dark hall and turned right, leading down the short way until he reached the door at the end of it. He pushed it open to reveal a large bedroom with soft blue walls and a large bed complete with dark blue sheets and white pillows and a dresser. Dean stood between the bed and Castiel, who leaned against the closed door. "Would you prefer to strip yourself or would you like me to undress you?"

Dean shuffled his feet and looked at his feet. "You," he said quietly, hands fist by his sides briefly. Castiel didn't saw a word, just stepped up in front of him and placed his hands on Dean's hips. He rubbed his sides and hips until he relaxed completely, then he slid his hands into his shirt, pushing the flannel off his shoulders and down his arms. He dropped it to the floor and then leaned in close, brushing his lips against Dean's.

"Condom?"

He shook his head, "No."

Dean leaned in closer, firmly returning the soft kiss and melting into Castiel as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in so they were flush against each other. He placed his hands on his chest, sliding them up and onto his shoulders. Castiel responded by sliding his down, over his ass, and squeezing his cheeks, pressing him in tighter. Dean moaned softly, lips parting and allowing Castiel to sweep his tongue in and claim his mouth completely. He felt slick trickle out of his hole and shuddered.

"Cas," he whined, grabbing the man's tie and holding it tightly.

"Shh," Castiel pulled away a touch, hands sliding up his body again and under his shirt, lifting it up and off of him, tossing it to the floor to join his flannel. "I got you, Dean." He guided him backwards until Dean's knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, bouncing lightly on the soft mattress and cool comforter. Castiel smiled down at him, a dark hint to it, and reached up, undoing his tie and dropping it onto Dean's chest. He lifted his right arm, using his other hand to undo his cufflink, an angel wing, Dean noted. He slid the cufflinks into his pocket and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his slacks. "Move up the bed, Dean."

He obeyed, glancing above then sitting up and sliding backwards, dropping back onto the bed with his head on one of the pillows. Castiel had removed his button up in that time and tossed it to the floor. He crawled onto the bed and reached for the tie that had fallen down Dean's body when he had moved, twisting it around his knuckles and pulling it taut. He let go of it and gestured Dean to turn over. Dean flipped onto his stomach and glanced back nervously.

"May I tie your arms behind your back, Dean? If you tell me to remove it, I promise I will." Dean gulped but nodded. "Verbal, please."

"Yeah. Yes. You can-" he cut himself off, moving his arms over his back and crossing his wrists at his lower back. Castiel expertly tied them together tightly, tugging to make sure they were loose but still tight.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Castiel grabbed his hips and lifted him up until he was on his knees with his face pushed into the pillow, back arched and ass in the air. He flushed and felt more slick escape his hole, probably dampening his pants. "You smell delicious," Castiel groaned, growling quietly. Dean squirmed but immediately stilled with a small whine when Castiel slapped his ass. "Stay still for me now, puppy." Dean bit his lip and whined loudly at the name, burying his face in the pillow and breathing deeply.

Castiel slid his hands around the waistband of his jeans, grasping the front button and undoing it, following it by lowering the zipper. He tugged them down lightly, taking his underwear with them. Dean pushed himself up onto his feet, using his neck and shoulders to support himself, and allowing Castiel to pull the clothing down to his ankles. He dropped his knees back to the bed and felt him slip the jeans and boxers off completely. He was completely exposed and vulnerable and the thought made more slick gush out of him.

Castiel shifted behind him, hands grabbing his ass cheeks and squeezing gently, spreading them apart. Cool air hit his wet hole and he moaned, shifting his hips and arching his back further. Dean bristled at the wet appendage that licked at his rim, unsure how to feel about it. Castiel licked firmly, lapping up the dripping slick and sucking gently on his hole, sending little buzzes of delight straight to his throbbing cock. His tongue pressed in lightly, testing, and his finger rubbed beside his tongue. The finger slipped in slowly but easily, Castiel working it in and out with ease. Dean gasped and clenched around the intruding finger, hands shaking. 

"Ah-"

"Does that feel good?" His hot breath puffed against Dean's wet entrance, sending trembles through his body. Dean nodded in response, not trusting his voice. "May I add another?" He nodded again. A second finger prodded against his hole, testing, and slid in with a little pressure. Dean rocked back onto it, tugging at his bound wrists. The fingers burned just a little, and it was a tight fit, but it wasn't bad. Castiel slid them in and out, loosening his entrance and sending little waves of pleasure through him.

"Oh fuck!" Dean cried out when his fingers hit his prostate, probably an accident, but a very welcome one. Castiel laughed behind him and did it again, gingerly rubbing the bundle of nerves. Dean moaned and squirmed, thighs trembling and ass clenching around the finger. "Casss-"

"Shh. Don't come," he ordered, easing up on the rubbing and pressed a third finger against his rim. This one hurt sliding in and made Dean tense up. Castiel didn't pause, just went a little more carefully as he slid them in, working them gently and loosening him up more. "You're extremely tight, Dean."

"Sorry?" he muttered, unsure.

Castiel laughed again. "Don't apologize." He paused to let Dean adjust to the feeling of three fingers, then fucked them in and out of his ass, fingers rubbing over his prostate with each pass. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists and tugging lightly at the tie. He rocked with the fingers, trying to hold back his whimpers and moans and almost unable to.

"Cas," he sobbed, body shaking as he tried to contain himself. "Please, Cas."

"What do you want, puppy?"

"Come, wanna come," he whined, choking on air. "Please, can I come?"

"No."

Dean sobbed quietly, eyes burning behind his lids. Castiel pressed more insistently on his prostate, rubbing hard and mercilessly. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," Dean cried out and came on the sheets below his hips, eyes snapping open, body tensing with both pleasure and terror. Castiel worked him through the orgasm, rubbing until he was almost crying from over-stimulation. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Castiel slipped his fingers out of him and yanked his upper body up by the tie, pulling him nearly flush against his chest. He pressed his fingers against Dean's lips, wet with Dean's slick. "Open and suck," he growled, reaching down between Dean's legs and grasping his cock and balls in hand, squeezing. Dean choked at the mix of pleasure and pain, eyes falling shut again as he opened his mouth and obediently sucked on the three fingers. It was thick and sweet and actually pretty good, considering it was from his goddamn ass - or maybe he was just incredibly fucked up.

Castiel sat back on his feet and pulled Dean to sit on top of the bulge in his pants, grinding up against Dean's loose hole. Dean moaned, cock twitching, "Please fuck me."

"Please fuck me, what?"

"Uh," Dean blanked. "Alpha?"

"Try again, puppy." Castiel bit his neck gently, licking at the sweaty skin at his nape.

"Uhm," Dean frowned and squirmed against the man's thighs.

"Please... fuck me..." Castiel urged him. "Daddy."

"What?" he tensed and turned his head to stare at Castiel with wide eyes. "What did-"

"Daddy," he repeated.

Dean blushed brightly and looked away, fidgeting with his fingers. "Uhm... Please fuck me, er..."

"Dean." It was a warning.

" _Daddy,_ " he whispered, ducking his head when Castiel laughed.

"Good puppy," he cooed in his ear, nipping it gently. "Such a good boy."

"Daddy," he whimpered. "Please fuck me."

Castiel pushed him up gently and pressed his face into the pillow on the bed, once more leaving him with his ass in the air. He shifted behind him, climbing off the bed and undoing his slacks. He returned a moment later, spreading Dean's ass cheeks and pressing his thumb against his leaking hole. 

"Daddy, daddy, please," he begged, pressing back onto the thumb. Castiel hummed in return and pressed the head of his thick cock against Dean's hole, gently pushing and sliding in. Dean tensed and bit his lip as he slid in slowly, a throbbing pain joining the slick slide of his cock. It was almost too much, and Dean considered telling him to stop, but he held back and breathed out deeply when he finally stopped moving, hips flush against Dean's ass.

"Are you alright, puppy?" he asked, running a hand through Dean's hair tenderly. He nodded in return, breathing deeply and trying to relax, it worked, a little. They stayed like that for a few more moments, the only sound their ragged breathing. It took a while but Dean managed to finally relax and started shifting, clenching around Castiel's cock and feeling the entire length inside of him.

"Fuck me," he urged.

Castiel made a sound that was a mix of a growl and a purr, pulling out almost all the way and slamming straight back in. Dean choked on a wail, cock jerking and slapping his lower abdomen. Daddy slipped out again, only to slam his hips straight back towards Dean, ramming his prostate in the process of entering him once more.

"Daddy," he stretched the word with a mewl, thighs shaking as he tried to support his lower body. Castiel grabbed his hips and pounded into him, grazing his prostate with each pass of his pulsing cock. They fell into an easy rhythm, Castiel fucking evenly into him and Dean rocking back to meet each thrust of his hips. He was so close, he was gonna come.

Castiel's knot was slowly swelling, making the slide just a little harder and kind of painful. Just a little more. Just a little. Dean trembled when daddy slowed down, slowly fucking into him. He pressed his chest against Dean's back, hand sliding from his right hip and to his cock, stroking it gently and squeezing the base. He moaned, jerking his hips forward. "Please, daddy."

"Shh," he whispered, sucking on his neck. "Daddy's going to take good care of you, puppy."

He sobbed, shifting his shoulders and tugging at the tie desperately. "Close, close," he gasped.

Castiel's knot swelled further, making his thrusts even harder. He pulled his hand away and grabbed Dean's hip again, lifting his upper body off Dean's and thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Dean whined when Castiel finally pressed in, knot swelling completely inside of him. It hurt, bad, but it wasn't too bad. Castiel grunted as he came, hips still jerking back and forth but not moving more than an inch from Dean's ass. Tears slid from his eyes, wetting the pillow.

Castiel breathed for a moment then carefully pulled him up, turning them over so he sat on the bed with Dean in his lap, back against the headboard. Daddy bent his knees, Dean's legs falling open on either side of his, and his body pressing him down further on Castiel's knot. He moaned, squirming and trying to pull his arms out of the knot it was in. Castiel nuzzled his shoulder, biting the skin and licking the spot he'd bitten after.

He slid his arms around Dean, spreading both of their legs further and running his fingers over Dean's cock. Dean groaned and dropped his head back against Castiel's shoulder, turning his head and rubbing his nose into his hair. Castiel dragged his teeth over Dean's neck, stroking over his small cock with a firm hand. His rubbed his other hand over Dean's smooth inner thigh, scratching his nails over his skin lightly, making red lines over the milky flesh.

"Are you going to make some pretty noises for daddy, puppy?"

"Yah-"

"You promise?"

"Promise," he whispered, swallowing. "I promise."

Castiel chuckled darkly, sliding his hand down Dean's thigh and over his balls, rubbing gently and squeezing. He slid the hand up, taking hold of Dean's cock by the base, keeping it pointed up, and pulling the foreskin back, completely exposing the head of his cock to the cool air. Dean hissed, blinking his eyes and lifting his head to look down between his legs. Castiel used his other hand, rubbing his index finger over the head, smearing the little drops of precum that wouldn't stop leaking from the tip.

Dean moaned, closing his eyes and breathing roughly. "Please lemme come," he muttered thickly, licking his lips. "Please, daddy."

Castiel groaned, hips twitching as his cock pulsed, releasing more come into him. "In a minute," he replied, removing his finger and stroking Dean slowly, reaching his hand down and massaging his balls and perineum. Dean's toes curled against the bed, his ass clenching tightly around Castiel's cock. "So fucking tight," he moaned.

Dean jerked his hips up when Castiel's fingernail dragged over his cock, teasing. "Pretty please, daddy?"

"You ask again and you won't get to come," Castiel huffed, slapping his cock lightly. Dean whimpered and moved his hips away, trying to close his legs. "Shh," he laughed, returning to his even stroking. Castiel rocked his hips and slipped out of Dean with a wet pop, a quiet groan drifting to his ears. "Turn around."

Castiel dropped his hands away and slid his legs down the bed so they were straight and flat. Dean sat forward and shifted his body weakly, turning around and straddling his legs with a little difficulty thanks to his bound wrists, feeling the brush of soft leg hair on the underside of his thighs. Come and slick leaked out of his throbbing ass, dripping down onto Castiel's thighs. The man grinned at him and pulled him closer, leaning his head in and pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. His hand slid around Dean's body and his fingers poked at his hole, slipping in easily and pushing come and slick back inside of his body.

"Daddy," he whined, a moan bubbling forth when Castiel shoved his tongue into his mouth, swallowing the noise as he did. Dean's cock was trapped between both their bodies, pressed firmly against Castiel and himself. Castiel pressed the fingers in deeper, rubbing over his prostate. "Oh... oh fuck," Dean gasped, bucking his hips and clenching tightly around him. "Oh, God, please."

"Wanna come for daddy, pup?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yes. Please," he mewled as Castiel pressed harder, fucking in and out of him and rubbing hard. "Please," he choked.

"Aw, puppy," he crooned. "Come on. Come for daddy."

Dean cried out, curling in closer and jerking his hips, moaning as he came between both of them, messing their chests with streaks of semen. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he clenched his jaw as Castiel kept rubbing his prostate, milking him. "Too much, too much. I can't-"

"Shh," Castiel slid his other hand from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck, hand going into his hair and grabbing his hair, pulling his head back. He licked at Dean's neck, sucking hard on his Adam's apple. "You're going to come again for me, sweetie," he said quietly, biting the skin hard enough to leave a mark. "Just one more time." Dean sobbed, wriggling in his arms and trying to pull away from his insistent fingers.

"Daddy," he cried. "Plea- I can't-"

Castiel bit his ear in response, pressing and rubbing harder. Dean's cock twitched and he wailed softly as he came again, small tears slipping down his face. He trembled as Castiel removed his fingers carefully, slick and come practically gushing out of his ass. Castiel carefully undid his wrists, tossing the tie to the side and rubbing the reddened skin gently. He whimpered when Castiel pushed him off and pulled away, crawling off the bed. "I'll be right back," he said, glancing down at his legs and frowning. He disappeared into a room, coming back a several moments later clean of their mixed body fluids and holding a wet washcloth.

He cleaned Dean gently, wiping away sweat and come and slick with each drag of the cloth. Dean curled around one of the pillows on the bed, nuzzling his face into it and yawning. "Are you okay?" Castiel asked, running a hand through Dean's sweaty hair, thumb brushing over his temple. He nodded, closing his eyes and yawning again. "Tired?" He barely nodded again. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Castiel came back two minutes later with a couple water bottles but Dean was too tired to care. The man pulled the comforter back and slid underneath, tugging Dean up and under as well. He went with a slight pout, shuddering at the cool sheets beneath. Dean curled up close to Castiel, laying his head on his chest and yawning. "Was that good?"

"Of course," Castiel's lips brushed his forehead. "Would you like to sign those documents in the morning?"

"Definitely," Dean said in a raspy voice, a small smile turning his lips upward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment & Kudo & whatever else if you wish! <3
> 
> I also take requests on my tumblr: [Ask](http://setaeru.tumblr.com/ask). :)


End file.
